Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope treatment system used with a high frequency knife and configured to perform incision treatment.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, attachment of an endoscope auxiliary tool to a distal end section of an insertion section of an endoscope to improve a function of the endoscope is being investigated.
For example, in an endoscope treatment system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-45369, a hood for an endoscope serving as an endoscope auxiliary tool is attached to the distal end section of the insertion section of the endoscope. A transparent cap section having a substantially cylindrical shape and an endoscope mounting section having a substantially cylindrical shape are formed at the hood for an endoscope. The endoscope mounting section detachably fixes the hood for an endoscope to the distal end section of the insertion section of the endoscope.
An endoscope locking section that protrudes inward is formed at a distal end section of the endoscope mounting section. A claw section that protrudes inward is formed at a distal end section of the cap section.
In the endoscope treatment system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-45369 having the above-mentioned configuration, as the distal end of the insertion section of the endoscope is pushed into a position at which the distal end contacts with the endoscope locking section, the endoscope mounting section of the hood for an endoscope is fixed to the distal end of the insertion section of the endoscope, in a state in which the distal end of the insertion section of the endoscope does not enter the cap section. The distal end opening section of the cap section of the hood for an endoscope is pressed against the mucosa of the mucosa excision portion as a target.
An operator pushes out a snare wire in a state in which the distal end section of the snare wire protruded from a snare sheath abuts the claw section. The snare wire is expanded on a circumference along an inner circumferential surface of the distal end section of the cap section, and is disposed at the base of a raised excision portion of the mucosa.
Next, the operator pulls the snare wire into the snare sheath, and tightly binds the base of the excision portion of the mucosa. Next, the operator excises the mucosa by applying high frequency waves to the snare wire.
Meanwhile, a high frequency knife is introduced into a body cavity through a channel formed in the insertion section of the endoscope, and endoscopic submucosal dissection (ESD) of dissecting the affected mucosa portion is performed using the high frequency knife.
In the endoscopic submucosal dissection, for example, the operator endoscopically introduces an injection needle into the body cavity through the channel of the endoscope. Next, the operator injects a physiological saline solution into a submucosal layer of an affected mucosa portion using an injection needle to raise the affected mucosa portion. Further, the operator mounts an return electrode plate on a patient, and endoscopically introduces the high frequency knife having a known needle-shaped electrode. Next, the operator applies electricity to the electrode and raises the electrode around the affected mucosa portion, and the submucosal layer around the affected mucosa portion is incised when the electrode is moved along a periphery of the affected mucosa portion in the lateral direction.